The Black Family
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: [complete] Sirius Black has just been reunited with his younger sister who is making him the legal guardian of her two children, Alan and Brook Lyn, who just happen to be around Harry's age. While Sirius adopts two kids, Harry's gaining a love interest.


The mid August summer day was rolling into a beautiful and peaceful evening, as if had the night before. All was dull and silent at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as the only noise that could be heard were the kitchen utensils as the Order of the Phoenix finished their meal in silence.

One noiseless eater in particular abruntly spoke up, "Someone say something." When no one responded to him he added, "Please?" Again, he got no response and sighed at his failed attempts to make some conversation with the dull idiots currently accompanying him in his childhood home.

"Praise the heavens," he muttered as the rhythm of the doorbell rang through the silent kitchen, emphasizing the sound, making it seem even louder than it actually was.

The man in his early fourties jumped up, "I'll get it!" One of the others nodded, "Yes, Sirius, you may get it."

Rushing out of the kitchen as quickly as possible, Sirius Black raced towards the door to open it only to be lulled back into the current silent state he'd been in only moments previous to this one.

His visitor cleared her throat, brushing her straight jet black hair to the side once more as it annoyingly fell in front of her face. Her familiar chocolate brown eyes smiled widely at him, "Sirius." Sirius nearly choked on air as her voice hit him like a thousand knives all at once. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, breathing in his once familiar scent, "Oh, Sirius, it's been so long; too long!"

Not exactly knowing what to do, he awkwardly patted her on the back and responded, "Jennifer." He smiled lightly as his eyes shown with unshed tears that threatened to spill down his once annoyed cheeks. "I've missed you."

She nodded in turn, "I know, big brother, I know."

Sirius ushered her inside, "Please, come in, this is just as much your home as it is mine."

The door was clicked shut as the annoying portrait of their mother was opened and her shrill prejudice voice echoed throughout the hall and into their heads, conjuring up memories.

"Jennifer Anne Black! Where the bloody hell have you been all of these years? You left us; you are a disgrace to the Black name - get out of my house at once!"

Jennifer blushed as Sirius whispered, once again wrapping an arm around her, "Ignore the old coot."

At that moment, Molly Weasley raced out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, "Merlin's beard. Can it be?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Molly, dear, you look wonderful."

The older woman raced to the slightly taller brunette and engulfed her in a hug, "I have not seen you in twenty years! Pray tell, where have you been?"

"Well, Molly, I've been living in the muggle world. I've come back with news actually, I was hoping it would be alright if I announced it to everyone."

Molly questioned, "Everyone?"

Jennifer nodded, "Lily, Remus, James, Severus; everyone."

Sirius frowned, "Jenny, dear, surely you've heard?"

Jennifer questioned, "What is it, Siri?"

He shook his head at his younger sister and ushered her into the kitchen where the kitchen utensils were dropped in alarm on the wooden table.

Harry Potter looked up in confusion and shared a look with all the other Weasleys plus Hermione Granger who were just as clueless as him.

Remus stood up, "Well if it isn't Jennifer Black!"

She smiled and hugged her old friend, "Remus, dear, it has been so long!"

He nodded, "Twenty years I believe to this very day. You look gorgeous."

Jennifer blushed as Remus insisted that she twirl for him and he gave her a peck on the cheek, "Lovely."

Many more people said hello to the dear old friend before Harry questioned, "Who are you?"

The younger Black eyed up the tall fifteen year old and bit her lip, "Dear god. This can't be Potter and Evan's kid, can it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You knew my parents?"

She smiled, "Knew that? I use to drive your mother up a wall. Speaking of her, where is she?"

Harry frowned, "She's dead, along with my father."

Jennifer gaped, "What?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Jenny, murdered. By Voldemort."

Her eyes narrowed, "No."

Her older brother nodded as she frowned, "I've missed everything, haven't I?"

Hermione Granger spoke up, "Hello, I'm sorry to interupt you with you just being able to mourn over the loss of the Potters but, who are you?"

Jennifer snorted rudely and muttered a quick apology. She continued, "My name's Jennifer Black, Sirius is my older brother."

Harry's jaw dropped, "What?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, Harry, you see my sister refused to get the Dark Mark, like me. Unlike me, though, she had nowhere to turn to once our parents disowned her. That was the last time I heard of her." He turned to his younger sister, "What happened?"

She blushed, "I ventured out to the muggle world. I'm actually what muggles call an actress now and am sort of famous."

Sirius smirked, "My little sister; always the center of attention."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Sirius, the reason I came back is because I have a favor to ask of you."

He kneeled down in front of his sister, holding her hands within his own, "I'm sick."

Sirius's eyes widened, "Then we'll take you to St. Mungos!"

She shook her head, "Sirius, sweetie, I'm afraid it's too late. I have cancer which is a muggle disease which spreads rapidly. The doctor says I don't have much time to live; two months at the most. In the meantime, I would like to live here to say goodbye to everyone and to get everyone settled."

Everyone watched with tears in their eyes as Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "No, you will not die!"

Being the clever one of the group, young Hermione questioned, "Get everyone settled?"

Jennifer nodded once more, "Yes, you see, Siri, I got married. To Chris Warner."

Sirius smiled, "Wonderful."

She smiled sadly, "He died last year in a car accident."

The smile was wiped from everyone's face as they mumbled their apologies; this woman was not having a good life.

Jennifer sighed, "I'm afraid there's more. You see, I have children, Siri."

Sirius's head snapped up, "What?"

She smiled, "I have two lovely children. When I did, Siri, you will be their legal guardian."

Sirius's jaw dropped, "Me?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yes, Sirius. You are my big brother; forget Regulus, he was an ass. I trust you with my life, please, take care of them."

He nodded, "Anything."

Harry interjected, "Hold up."

Remus and Molly both shook their heads in his directions to silence him, quietly explaining that this was not the time.

Harry nodded and pretended to zip his lips in understanding.

Jennifer explained, "Alan is sixteen and Brook Lyn is fifteen."

Sirius smiled through soft tears, "Brook Lyn?"

She nodded, "I knew that was your favorite name."

Jennifer had tears of her own as she continued, "My children do not know of my disease. I was hoping to have them moved in by tonight, actually to get everyone settled."

Sirius nodded, "Of course, Jenny, of course. I will care for them as if they were my own."

He turned to Harry, "Oh, and Jenny, this is my godson, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my sister, Jennifer Anne Black."

Jennifer smiled through tears and held out her hand for the younger version of her deceased friends, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Remus cleared his throat, "So, Jenny, where are these kids of yours?"

She stood up from her current position in the chair and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand before answering.

"Alan is at work right now actually, he's working at the mall and Brook Lyn is away at dance camp."

He smirked and shared a look with Sirius.

Jennifer had loved to dance as a child; absolutely loved to. The thought of having another little Jennifer running around the house in ballerina costumes made Sirius and Remus smile at the thought.

-

Brook Lyn Black giggled as she flirtatiously swayed her hips for the judges by getting into her spot for the routine her and her dance team were currently getting ready to perform. It was the last week of camp and this was it; the moment they'd all been waiting for.

Brook Lyn and her best friends Brittany Sara, Marianna Marisol and Marissa Alexa had all applied to attend the same dance camp as a team. They were thrilled to learn two months ago that they had all been accepted and would be working together as a team.

They worked days and nights, perfecting their routine for whoever had the best one by the end of the summer would win twenty thousand dollars. Brook Lyn knew that her family needed the money badly. Her father had passed away last year and her mother, along with her brother, were all working double jobs to help to send her to this camp.

Just as they were about to break off into their routine, there was an annoucement over the loud speakers, "Brook Lyn Black, you're family is here to pick you up for an emergency. Paging Brook Lyn Black."

Brook Lyn's eyes narrowed as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she called to the judges, "One moment, please," she begged and smiled with relief as they nodded understandingly.

She raced off to the exit and called out when she saw her brother accompanied by her mother and some other people she did not recognize. She hugged her mother who smiled brightly, "Brook Lyn, look at you!"

She rambled a mile a minute, "Mother, I know you really wanted to take me home early; I got all of your calls last night, but I was just in the middle of finishing up my routine." She looked questioningly at two older men who were looking at her as if they had just seen a ghost. She raised an eyebrow at them and pleaded with her mother, "Please, you can even watch!"

Jennifer shared a look with Sirius and Remus who were eyeing Brook Lyn up and down. Sirius whispered, "She's beautiful, she looks so much like you." Remus could only nod in agreement.

She turned back to her daughter, "Sure, sweetie, c'mon Rem, Siri - let's go watch my baby perform!"

With that, they all hurriedly followed a running Brook Lyn who was jumping with excitement; her thick long straight brown hair swaying behind her as she brushed her side bangs behind her ear.

Brook Lyn called to her friends, "Positions!"

Her friends plastered their winning smiles on their faces as they obeyed their friend.

As the music began to play, all four spread out into their spiraling positions, sending the crowd and judges instantly to the edge of their seats.

-

Sirius's jaw dropped as he watched his neice for the first time dancing with the biggest smile plastered across her face.

Her petite frame allowed her to move gracefully but still be able to make an impression that made the crowd wild.

From next to him, he heard his nephew whistle and scream, "Go Brook Lyn, go!"

Both, his neice and his nephew, had thick dark brown hair that was straight. Alan was muscular from being an athlete; he was on a baseball scholarship in college from what Jennifer told him. His hair was short and stuck up in spikes. He had on a sports jersey that had the family name engraved on the back along with a pair of baggy jeans and a single chain hanging from one belt loop to the next.

Brook Lyn was petite and had an hour glass figure which he figured was from the many hours of dance practice in which she put in to her work. She wore a deep purple skirt which went down to her mid thigh with a single white stripe at the sides. Her white tank fit her firmly and showed her midriff and her toned stomach.

Her outfit matched those of her dancing partners but Sirius only had eyes for his neice as she spiraled into the air doing countless numbers of flips and spins.

Once the music stopped and the dancers did their final pose, the audience which they had gained raised to their feet and whistled, screamed and applauded for the four beautiful young woman.

Brook Lyn screamed, "Woo," along with her friends as they jumped in the air, pumping their fists as well with triumph.

Instead of running to her friends, the brunette raced to her family and smiled, "What did you think?"

Alan smirked, "Bloody brilliant."

She hugged her older brother fiercely, "Thanks! Mum?"

Jennifer smiled widely and engulfed her only daughter in a bone crushing hug, "You blew my mind!"

Jennifer turned to Remus and Sirius and nudged them, "Well?"

Remus blushed, "You were amazing; bloody amazing."

Sirius agreed, "Just like your mum."

Brook Lyn giggled, "Thanks."

Jennifer explained, "Brook Lyn, sweetie, these are my old friends, Remus and Sirius." They both waved.

She smiled back, "Thanks for coming, so, mom, what's the big emergency?"

Her mom shook her head, "Not now, we should get going."

Alan pointed out, "First we have to hear the outcome!"

They all turned back to the judges who had announced the winners already. Brook Lyn noticed the sad look her friends were giving her and frowned, holding back invisible tears that didn't quite reach her eyes yet, "Let's just go."

Jennifer frowned, "I'm sorry, dear."

Brook Lyn nodded, "Let's go."

-

Alan and Brook Lyn shared a look as they pulled up into a strange and unfamiliar neighborhood, "Mum," they both questioned.

Remus explained, "This is Sirius's house."

Jennifer turned to look at her two children, "Before we go inside, I would like to tell you some things."

"Sirius is actually my big brother."

Alan pointed out the obvious, "Making him our uncle."

Sirius, Jennifer and Remus all nodded as Remus smirked, "Smart boy."

Brook Lyn questioned, "How come we're just finding out about this now?"

Jennifer smiled brightly, "You'll find out soon enough, sweetie. We're going to be moving in with Sirius."

Alan's eyes widened, "What's wrong? Is it the money?" He turned to Brook Lyn and snapped, "I told you it wasn't a good idea to go to that dance camp."

Sirius snapped, "Don't you dare go blaming any of this on your little sister."

He blushed as he nodded, "Yes, sir."

Sirius nodded at Jennifer to continue, "I just thought it would be nice to spend some time with your family."

Remus whispered sharply, "Are you going to tell them?"

Jennifer waited until Sirius had opened the door for the two teenagers until she whispered sadly back to him.

"I don't want them to fret, they'll find out when it happens."

-

Alan Jack Black blushed as all eyes were on him and his sister as they entered their newly founded uncle's house.

Their mother smiled, "Evening everyone!"

Everyone smiled at their mother and questioned all as one, "How are you?"

She smiled radiantly, "I'm doing well, thank you! These are my children."

Jennifer pointed to Alan, "This is Alan Jack Black."

She then placed an arm around Brook Lyn, "And this little doll here is Brook Lyn Black."

Alan watched as his sister blushed deeply and mumbled, "Mum, please."

Sirius smiled as he walked back into the room along with his friend, Remus. "Great, the whole family's here."

Brook Lyn nodded, "Erm, hello."

Alan watched as a boy who looked to be around his sister's age walked up to them. He had jet black hair that stood on end and looked to be a constant hassle for it's owner. Brilliant green eyes sparkled as he held out his hand for his sister, "Welcome."

She smiled and gratefully shook his hand, "Thank you, and you are?"

He introduced himself, "I'm Harry James Potter; Sirius's godson."

Brook Lyn nodded, "Pleasure to meet you."

Harry then moved onto Alan who nodded curtly instead of shaking hands with someone who he had just met; he didn't trust anyone.

Jennifer bit her lower lip as Molly called out, "Anyone hungry?"

-

Dinner was silent, much to everyone's dismay, so Brook Lyn spoke up, "So, you all live here?"

Everyone shared a look as Sirius tried his best to explain, "I am the owner of the house so, yes, I live here as does Harry and Hermione over the summer." Hermione waved shyly and Brook Lyn gave a little wave back as her uncle continued.

"All the redheads here are the Weasleys; friends of myself and Harry as well as Hermione. They often visit here but do not reside here all the time. The old fool at the end of the table is Albus Dumbledore who only visits occasionally. The others just come here sometimes."

She nodded, "That's err, nice."

Alan nodded, "Yes."

Jennifer sighed, "Sirius, please explain to me why you and Remus are giving me that look."

Remus looked pointedly at her, "You know exactly as to why I'm giving you this look, Jennifer."

Jennifer winced; no one called her by her full name unless they were mad, it had always been Jen or Jenny.

Alan snapped, "Don't speak like that to my mother."

Remus bowed his head, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Brook Lyn muttered, "May I please be excused?"

Jennifer pointed out, "You haven't touched your potatoes, dear."

Her daughter snapped, "I'm not hungry."

Sirius looked on with worry as his sister massaged her temples, "Finish your food, Brook Lyn."

The youngest Black narrowed her eyes at her mother, "I'm going for a walk."

With that, she scraped her chair across the floor as she quickly exited the house, slamming the front door with a loud bang.

Remus pointed out, "You really should tell her, Jennifer."

Alan nodded, "Yes, mom, you should."

Remus and Sirius all looked at Alan, "He knows?"

Jennifer nodded, "I had to tell someone and Alan has been a big help. I don't want to tell Brook Lyn just yet."

Sirius replied softly, "You should do it now before it becomes too late."

Harry replaced his napkin on the side of his plate, "Maybe Hermione, Ron and I should go follow her. We really haven't made her feel welcomed and I know that's what I needed when I first arrived here."

All the adults smiled gratefully at the trio as they were on their way to search for the lonely teen.

-

Ron and Hermione decided to stay in front of Grimmauld Place, claiming that they would come find him if she returned.

Harry ventured forth alone, looking for the brunette beauty which had captured his eye the moment she stepped into the house.

He found her kicking a pebble along the sidewalk, only a block away from their current home.

Harry called out, "Brook Lyn! Wait up!"

She whirled around and smiled lightly at who it was, "Oh, hello, Harry."

They stood there like that for a moment before he questioned, "May I join you?"

Brook Lyn smiled lightly, "Yes, I'd like that."

They walked in silence for a moment before Brook Lyn asked, "What's Sirius like?"

Harry smiled, "He's amazing. My parents died when I was younger, so I never really had a father. Sirius is kind of like my dad in a way except he's cooler. He's fun and treats me like an adult and not like I'm a lil kid, y'know?"

Brook Lyn nodded, "Yeah, I get what you mean. My brother is kind of overprotective like a dad ever since last year." Her voice got all choaked up as he nodded, "I heard."

She nodded, "So, yeah."

He whispered after a moment of silence, "How are you holding up?"

She laughed, "Honestly?

He nodded, "Honestly."

Brook Lyn shrugged before taking a seat a the curb, momentarily forgetting her pebble, "How am I supposed to be? I mean last year my dad died and now my mom wants us all to move in with some uncle who we just found out we had today."

Harry smiled lightly, "Well at least you have more family now."

She smiled as well at the thought, "Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

He chuckled, "See? Harry made it all better."

She giggled and covered his hand with hers which was currently leaning on the sidewalk, "Thanks, you're not so bad."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Since when was I ever bad?"

-

Harry and Brook Lyn entered the house twenty minutes later and announced, "Look who I found."

Alan smiled his thanks to Harry and explained, "Mum, isn't there something you wanted to talk to Brook Lyn about?"

Jennifer nodded as the others nodded encouragingly at her. 

She gently took her daughter by the arm and led her away into the den where they both took a seat on the couch.

Harry went to follow Brook Lyn but Sirius shook his head, "Brook Lyn has to deal with this on her own."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his godfather, "What?"

Alan interjected, "My mother's telling her about the cancer."

The black haired wizard's green eyes widened in horror, "Shit."

Sirius gave him a questioning look as Harry replied, "She can't handle that now and that's just what we need around here, another emotional hormonal teenager!"

Alan's eyes narrowed at him, "You better not be indicating that those hormones are directed towards my sister."

-

Brook Lyn waited for her mother to talk to her about how she rudely left the table but she didn't.

Instead, she explained, "Brook Lyn, dear, you're going to want to finish college before you get married. Have a big wedding ceremony - huge. Invite everyone you and your future husband will know and have a vanilla cake, even if he argues with you that he wants chocolate, make sure you get everything you want for your wedding."

Brook Lyn cut in, "What're you doing about?"

Jennifer shushed her daughter, "I need to tell you these things. Have more than three children but less than five and name one after your uncle, please. Follow your dreams of becoming a dancer but do not push yourself too hard, understand?" Jennifer had tears in her eyes as she told her daughter this.

Brook Lyn had tears in her eyes, "Why are you telling me these things?"

Her mother sighed, "Brook Lyn, dear, please do not hate me."

She desperately searched her mother's eyes for any recognition but only saw emotions which she couldn't identify.

"I'm sick."

Brook Lyn took her mother's hand, "Then we'll see the doctor, I'm sure Uncle Sirius can take us now!"

Jennifer smiled sadly, "It's Uncle Sirius now?"

Brook Lyn nodded, "C'mon, mum, the doctor will give you some Tylenol and then we'll be good to go."

Jennifer's features softened, "Brookie, dear, there is no cure. I have cancer."

The youngest Black shook her head as tears spilled over the rims of her eyes, "No, no, no, no you don't!"

Jennifer nodded, "I only have a little time longer, sweetie."

"How much longer?"

Jennifer tried to avoid answering the question, "Brook Lyn, dear, that's not important!"

Her daughter screamed so loud that Harry, Alan, Remus and Sirius winced, "How fucking long?"

"Two months."

With that, the youngest Black child collapsed in her mother's arms and cried. She cried for herself, her brother, her father, her uncle, her mother but mostly she cried for herself.

-

The next morning, Harry awoke to find the house empty except for him, Sirius and the newly recruited Blacks who had slept in the guestrooms.

Sirius explained, "The others won't be back for awhile; they want to give Brook Lyn and Alan some alone time with their mother."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Can I talk to Brook Lyn?"

Sirius smiled softly, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Harry turned around to see the lady in question standing there. Her eyes were puffy, telling him that she had been crying.

Brook Lyn offered, "Join me for a walk?"

-

Harry and Brook Lyn walked together in silence for awhile before Brook Lyn asked, "Did you know?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry."

She asked, "For what?"

He shrugged, "For knowing and not telling you. About everything I guess."

She smiled up at him for he had a couple of inches on her, "Thanks, it means a lot."

Harry nodded, "Of course."

Brook Lyn changed the subject, or at least tried to, "So, you wanted to see me?"

He nodded.

She waited for him to continue and when he didn't she turned to look at him only to find he was studying her features.

When he realized he had been caught, he blushed and looked away as she did the same.

"I just want you to know that I'm here."

Brook Lyn nodded.

He explained, "Seriously, I'm here, for anything. If you ever need someone to talk to or to just hang out with, my room is right across the hall from yours."

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks that means a lot, really it does."

Harry nodded, "Sure, of course. I know it's hard and it's going to get harder probably but I know that if you have friends by your side to help you through it, it'll be easier to move on."

She looked up at him and just stared.

He questioned, "What?"

Brook Lyn smirked, "Just thinking."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Penny for your thoughts?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss you."

Harry's jaw dropped along with his eyes widening as he asked, "Err, are you going to?"

She smiled up at him, "Kiss you?" He nodded.

She shook her head, "No" With that, she walked ahead of him and he had to quicken his pace to catch up, "Well, why not?"

Brook Lyn laughed, "Don't worry, Harry, I will one day, just not today. You might think you're taking advantage of me if you let it happen because I'm in a vulnerable state right now but believe me, I will kiss you. Maybe not for a couple of weeks, maybe not for a couple of months, but I will kiss you."

With that, she asked, "Do you want to go to Dunkin Donuts," to a speechless Harry James Potter who think he'd finally met the girl of his dreams.


End file.
